mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Irollan
|mentioned = }} Irolan (from Elvish, meaning "wood land") is the elven kingdom situated at the tip of Thallan and west of the Holy Griffin Empire and are bordered by the Dwarven mountainous home of Grimheim. Great vast forest covered most of the land of Irollan, while the elves build their cities hidden in them. There are four capitals, changing each season: Syris Thalla, Syris Vaniel, Syris Lothran and Syris Wynna. History Little is known of the Elves. It was they, however, who first summoned forth the other races to do battle against the demon armies, and many of the great generals of that war were elves. They had suffered a lot in the Wars of Fire, their home is ravaged to ashes. that it took them two centuries restore their homeland. Eventually ending in 260 YSD, the kingdom of Irollan itself arisen from the restored land. 528 YSD marked yet another major schism in the history of Ashan, when Tuidhana, the ruler of a border territory between Irollan and the Falcon Empire, declared independence from the elven kingdom. This move proved almost disastrous twelve years later, as Tuidhana's kingdom was caught in the middle of the War of the Bitter Ashes, a conflict between Irollan and the Empire. In a desperate attempt to ensure their own survival, Tuidhana's elves struck a deal with the Faceless. Eventually, the independence of the dark elves was recognized in 548 YSD by both the Empire, which paid extensive reparations to both elven factions, and Irollan. The new-found peace was called the "Peace of New Spring", but it did not last long. In 566 YSD, a massive fire consumed old capital of Brythigga, with the mother of all tree of that sacred to the Elfs and killed the High King Arniel. The day would be known as The Day of the Tears of Fire. The fire was started by a demon spy Ergal but the Elves were quick to blame the dark elves and once again exiled them. In 585 YSD, when they discovered the real culprit they sent an envoy for their return, but were refused. In 756 YSD the High King Vaniel died and Alaron rose to power as the High King of Irollan. In Queen Isabel's War in 969 YSD Irollan was invaded by the undead forces of Necromancer Markal, who successfully occupied the capitol Syris Thalla and killed High King Alaron. Findan after returning home fought the undead out of Irollan and liberated the land from occupation, after which he was titled the Hero of Irollan. Culture There are four paths an elf can follow: 1. Blade Dancer: they are swordsmen of pristine level and fight mostly with duel swords. 2. Druid: a priest of Sylanna with immense earth magic, they can "awaken" the forest treants 3.Hunter: armed with a bow and deadly accuracy they will guard the forest at all costs even if it costs their lives, they have undying loyalty to the harmony and will not kill anything but people that corrupt the harmony. 4. Ranger: a general of the Irollanic Kingdom Armies under the High King as well as guardian of the Forests of Irollan. They are trained to be a hybrid of Druid and Hunter. Sometimes Blade dancer too. They also protect the ideal Harmony Nobility The Empire of Irollan is ruled by the High King/High Queen who has absolute rule over Irollan. Before High King Arniel was in power the High King/High Queen was elected by the druids. After his reforms Irollan became a hereditary monarchy. It is unknown whether High King Findan changed this decree or not. There are no lords and ladies and all monarchs live to serve the Harmony. Festivities The festivals of Irollan are grand to there gigantic halls to the dancing and food, elven parties you don't want to miss. Festivals are usually 1-2 weeks long and usually honor Sylanna, Brythigga, or a creature. Sometimes a birth or homecoming. Parties are open to the general public as a rule and class does not mean much to elves for in the Harmony all elves are equal. Cities The cities of Irollan are housed mostly within the Kersyls, Brythigga's children. They build around in and on the tree; these cities are disguised well for the elves create a barrier that onlookers think nothing of the giant trees. Sometimes cities are within the hollows of distantly related trees to Brythigga. Or at extreme rarities they are at clearings. Founding of Cities First you must ask the tree permission to build around, in, etc. Once you get permission you must request an audience with the King/Queen of that area to have a city. You must build a militia first then an army to protect the city. You also need to get the excess people of other cities to go to the city (mind that some must be druids or hunters). Finally you build the city. Dragon Guardians The Green, Emerald and, Crystal Dragons are the true children (unlike the elves) of Sylanna; some even speak as her avatars in the mortal world they are the rarest and chosen of the dragons that do not fight in battle (they are like Malsara Avatar and sacred Daughter of Malassa). They make their homes in the sacred cliffs and caves of Irollan.You must be extremely experienced, and have much magic power and faith to Syllana, before they themselves submit to you and the High King lets you get your hands on them. The loyalty of these dragons relies on their judgement over the High King of Irollan and if you have an offering for them, a crystal is suitable. During Queen Isabel's War these dragons judged the High King unworthy and left the elves to fend for themselves. After Findan found them and brought them back they became an unstoppable troop, general, and ally. Now the dragons are the esteemed guardians of the Forests of Irollan. Religion The elves worship Sylanna, Dragon Goddess of the earth; that gives them a natural affinity to earth magic. They also worship the deity Brythigga mother of Trees. Their place of worship is within the Kersyl trees they worship these deities at Festivals. Treants and Dryads are also worshiped for their hospitality of these forests after the Elder Wars and the fall of the Shantiri Empire. Unicorns are also sacred to the elves and are incarnations of nature; there is a legend that says when the last unicorn dies so will the Elven Empire. Therefor they are extremely sacred to Sylanna. Some however are sacred to Elrath these are the pristine unicorns. Rangers ride these because they believe it gives good luck. If a unicorn is present at a founding of a city the city is blessed with Sylanna's luck and will last 1,000 years. Battle Style The elves battle is dependent on archers, speed (morale, initiative) and, luck. They are less dependent on magic that attacks because their druids are only level 4. Unlike their cousins they are one of the fastest factions. They are well balanced for their slow treants and their swift blade dancers and pixies. Their 2 flyers are also a good addition to the balance. They are a good balance of speed and power. ru:Ироллан Category:Nations of Ashan